


He Who Possesses the Heart of a Star

by wordslikelightning



Category: Stardust (2007), Stardust - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castiel is Yvaine, Dean is Tristan, M/M, it is just really concentrated fluff and goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslikelightning/pseuds/wordslikelightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardust AU.<br/>Castiel, a fallen star, confesses his love of Dean, who just happens to be a mouse at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Possesses the Heart of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one so much you have no idea.  
> I normally don't like posting anything less than 1k, but this turned out so well I had to.

Castiel sighed as he picked bits of cheese from a wheel inside the bouncing caravan. If he can’t make that wretch of a witch turn his Dean back into a man, he might as well watch over him in this smaller, furrier form. At the sight of the morsels, Dean’s pink nose twitched and he scampered over to the star. Or as close as he could get inside of the cage.  
  
Castiel smiles at his companion. Amazed at how far they had come since literally collided in the crater where he had fallen after being knocked from the sky, separated from his brothers and sisters, by some elaborate necklace he still wears around his neck.  
  
“Oh, my dear friend,” he whispers as he pokes cheese through the bars. Then he chuckles as his friend-turned-mouse eats them greedily. His fur is the same color as his golden hair, with speckles down his back matching the freckles the star could not help but match against constellations. Round, wide green eyes meet Castiel’s sparkling blue ones.   
  
Now would be the best time to share the thoughts that have been dancing about his mind and growing stronger in his heart with each step the took toward their destination of Wall, making it more and more difficult to hold in his shine in check. With a deep breath to gather his nerves, Castiel began to speak.  
  
“You know when I said I knew little about love? That wasn’t true.” Castiel glanced to his hands and twisting his fingers, finding it too hard to meet those now familiar eyes, mouse or not, then threw his gaze around as he continued. “I know a lot about love. I’ve seen it, centuries and centuries of it, and it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars. Pain, lies, hate… It made me want to turn away and never look down again. But when I see the way that mankind loves… You could search to the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful.”  
  
He took another steadying breath before plowing on. The words were becoming harder to form into sentences from emotions he barely understood himself. “So yes, I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and strangely easy to mistake for loathing, and… What I’m trying to say, Dean is… I think I love you. Is this love, Dean? I never imagined I’d know it for myself. My heart… It feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it’s trying to escape because it doesn’t belong to me any more. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I’d wish for nothing in exchange - no gifts. No goods. No demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you loved me too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine.”  
  
The star finally looked back to the mouse, almost anticipating a response even though he knew his friend couldn’t speak. He huffed a breath at his own foolishness and sat back on his stool. With a weary sigh and lips turned up with the hint of a smile, Castiel ran a hand through his already windswept hair.  
  
He felt a little lighter than he had lately from being able to speak those words, but the bittersweetness came when he realized Dean would probably have no recollection of his confession.  
  
…  
  
When Dean woke from his sleep and vaguely remembered being dragged to an Inn after his stint as a rodent with a mean craving for cheese. A lopsided smile spread across his face as he remembered the words Castiel spoke to him. The star love him. He knew now that what he had felt for Lisa had not been love, or at least a poor excuse for it. But it is nothing compared to the lightness that sweeps through him when Castiel smiles or the comforting warmth that follows his laughter.  
  
He rose from the tangle of sheets to find the star. His star. To tell him he felt the same.  
  
  
They say no man can live forever, except he who possesses the heart of a star.  
  
And Castiel had given his to Dean completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I don't own anything, I just like to play here. The writers and creators get all the credit for making such wonderful places and characters.  
> Most works are not beta read. All mistakes are my own.  
> I can be found at theseeyesofmine or wordslikelightning on Tumblr if anyone is interested.


End file.
